deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Facing the Enigma
M10: Facing the Enigma is a main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, and the third one available during Adam Jensen's second visit to Prague. After confronting Nomad Stanek about the bomb-maker and listening to the full conversation that took place between Manderley and Bob Page, Jensen feels it is now time to meet Janus himself. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards Tablet Collector * Růžička's Augmented Platform Crumbles Note that this eBook can be accessed anytime Jensen is in Prague, it just happens to be in the same location as an objective. Primary Objectives Meet Janus Head to the abandoned Tourist Information Center near Monument Station and hack or use a multi-tool to get into the ticket booth office then use the vent in this room to reach the lower level. Janus will be waiting in the room to the right, but go ahead and look around. Once you are done, open the door to the right to meet Janus. Escape the Drones There are drones throughout the place, but are easy to get around depending on your augments. * The easiest path if you have the glass cloak is back through the elevator shaft, which is now armed with laser grids. Make your way there however you see fit and get past the grid. As you climb the ladder, use the glass cloak to get past the laser halfway up (cannot be remote hacked) and exit the office for the mission to complete. ** You can also remote hack all 3 drones in the first area, then take them out and set off the lasers with boxes. This will still get you the ghost bonus if you take out the drones before the timer runs out on them. * A longer way out, but negates the ghost bonus, is to go through the hole in the bathroom and follow the path. Before the next area, there is a locked door to the left. Go through it and use cover to make your way around the 2 drones here and out the other door (there will be a laser grid on the other side of this door if you did not take care of it when exploring). There are 2 different paths to follow. The left runs through an electrified area and the right has laser grids. Take whichever route and once you get back to street level, the mission will complete. * A simpler way, without using any augments: before you go and see Janus, the laser devices are already visible, just inactive. Simply move some crates and boxes in front of them so you can have an easy safe passage afterwards. Especially the one above the ladder needs a crate in front of it. Now go and see Janus. Then make your way back to the ladder using vents and dashing through the area while the drones aren't looking. You should be able to pass completely unseen, getting ghost. Notes * The drones can detect sound, so be careful not to drop near them, like if you are using the vent in the ceiling. ru:Перед лицом загадки Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs